warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonpaw (MeadowClan)
Moonpaw is a pretty white she-cat with jade green eyes. Personality Moonpaw is not a daddy's girl, nor is she a sweet little gal who is dainty and pretty and graceful. Moonpaw is a bratty piece of shit, the nightmare child all parents are afraid of having, the one who makes full-grown cats look at her and go "Yup, I'm not having kits. Ever." She is irritable and is often found complaining about something or other. It often seems like nothing is enough for her, as she complains about the food she eats and the den she lives in and even about her family. Actually, especially about her family - and she complains loudly. She'll often be whining about how they're unfair to her or don't pay enough attention to her, or that they're just not doing something to her satisfaction. Most of her complaints are simply saying that she doesn't care, but she will also helpfully add her advice into fixing the problem, though it's usually vague instructions that don't offer much in the way of correction. Occasionally, she would describe how she would want something to be, but it's rare for her to do so, and usually it's just relegated to how she'd prefer a story to end or how she thinks that her future training should go. She often finds herself following no rules except for her own, which is something that can get her into trouble, and so she is destined to get into a lot of punishments, whether they're from her parents or the Clan's authorities. She tends to spend the time while she's being punished complaining, whether she uses her words or just gives wordless whines and groans and moans. If there's something on her mind, then she'll be sure to say it, uncaring about whether it would start any arguments. She would also serve as a nightmare-worthy apprentice, complaining if she thinks that what she's learning isn't interesting enough or just if she doesn't like who her mentor is. If she's learning something she deems interesting, though, then she's likely to throw herself into learning whatever it is wholeheartedly - even if she doesn't like the cat who's teaching her. She also doesn't have a lot of patience, and she tends to think that her complaining will get her what she wants faster than just sitting and waiting for it. In fact, she has some trouble sitting still and keeping to one place in general. While she's normally irritable and grumpy, and she most certainly isn't the easiest or kindest cat to spend time with, she isn't a very angry cat. She can get angry, certainly, but she usually isn't. She's more likely to get frustrated or annoyed before that. She can, however, make it'' seem'' like she's angry. No matter how old she is, even if she's just a young kit who just opened her eyes - she can give cats death-glares with the best of them. Hence, she has a surprisingly intimidating type of energy about her, no matter her age or her level of experience. She also has a tendency to think of more violent solutions to her problems, which doesn't lower her intimidation factor in the least. She is also quite an independent and domineering cat, and she knows how to take the lead in situations if she feels that she has to. In fact, despite all her worse personality traits, she has a good leading personality - though, she has no interest in actually gaining a leading position in her Clan. Moonpaw is also a bit of an insomniac, and she is constantly yawning or asking for a nap. There are plenty of days where she is dead on her paws and barely able to keep her eyes open. Her constant tiredness only adds to her irritability and grumpiness, and when she can actually get a good night's sleep, the difference shows - even if it really just makes her a bit more patient than usual. Over anything else, though, all Moonpaw really wants is her parents' love and affection, and she can be unrelenting in her search to get any kind of attention on her. She will often see her siblings as competition, and will greet them with hostility on her worse days, but she really does care about them. She can sometimes be jealous when her siblings go off to play by themselves, but she'll simply barge in on whatever game they're playing and include herself, so they get the good end of the stick compared to the pestering her parents will deal with. When she finally'' does'' get the attention and affection that she wants, she will be a bit like a stated beast, going silent and turning into a little bit of a cuddle bug - even if she's liable to glare at any cat that gets to close, in fear that they'd ruin the experience for her. Long Posts moon goes "oh wait i'm gay" Moonpaw sat by the edge of the Cave of Bright Flowers, the remains of a hawk her and Swipe had been sharing resting at her paws — because the Tribe actually ate things like hawks and eagles and falcons, as improbable as that seemed. The other she-cat had been dragged off for training, leaving her alone, and now the white-furred she-cat was left fiddling with a discarded feather as her eyes drifted from she-cat to she-cat to she-cat. There really were a lot of them here. She'd since learned, since those two tom kits' departure (the queen — kit-mother, she reminded herself — hadn't returned to her cave-guard or prey-hunter duties, Moonpaw noted, but she thought her name was Honey), that there actually were toms in the Tribe and that they just lived separately from the she-cats. She'd also grown used to the mostly-tomless world, completely different from MeadowClan but also something that she found comfortable. A lot of her time, since Night had given her and the other Clan she-cats permission to roam around the Cave and their training session had been spent idly observing. She wasn't quite sure why, really — it was just that sometimes she'd catch herself staring at one of the members of the Tribe and she'd have to force herself to look away, her face flushed under her fur and her ears burning hot. At least when she'd been with Night, there was something else to occupy her mind; she'd been too busy trying to hold her own against such a competent, impressive she-cat and trying not to embarrass herself to do much else. And at least when she'd been with Bird, she was trying to figure out the differences between Tribe culture and Clan culture; find out just how different they were, what separated them, how she could make sense of it all — even if she hadn't been able to, not really. And at least when she'd been with Swipe, she was having fun and it felt effortless; because the two of them got along despite not meeting before now, despite one being from the mountains and the other being from the meadows, despite one living happily in the Tribe and the other one having forced herself on a quest that, really, she had no place in. But if there wasn't much else to do, then she'd just stare. And she didn't even know why. She'd stare at Lightning That Strikes At Night with her small, slim build that was so contradictory for how good of a fighter that she really was, at her dark pelt that really wasn't so interesting (so why did she keep looking?) and the scars that littered it, and at the narrow silver eyes that really were. At Bird That Sings At Dawn, tall and partially pale brown, and with darker stripes that most would mistake for black, but she'd watched her enough to know that in reality they were a very dark brown, her large paws that somehow worked with the rest of her. At Swipe Of Sharp-Clawed Paw with her small and lithe form, her fur partially gold and partially silver and patched with white — she'd never seen a pelt like that before, and if anyone deserved to have it then it was the to-be — and with golden eyes to match. At Feather That Falls From Hawk with her similarly slim build and her dark russet fur, and the medium-length pelt that looked as soft as any nest, and the plumy tail that looked even softer, and the green eyes that matched her fur so well. At Soft Wings That Flutter In Wind and her strange, spiky fur (she'd never seen that before, either), her silvery-gray pelt, the mottled black tabby patterns that seemed to ripple like water every time she moved, her reddish-amber eyes that seemed to pierce into anything she looked at and were constantly lit up like fire. At Flower That Stands Tall In Sunlight and her sleek, creamy-white pelt, distinct brown points, large ears that stuck out from her angular face, dark blue eyes, and her thick and feathery tail that looked as soft as any cloud. StarClan, even their names were pretty. Moonpaw's head lifted in one sharp movement, her jade green eyes wide. Pretty. She thought they were pretty. And she realized that she didn't like toms — not like how her mother did, how Flowerpaw (probably) did, how her mentor did. Well. If anything, she was most like Frostflame. Because she was interested in she-cats. She wasn't going to settle down with some tom and start a family as soon as she earned her warrior name like her mother had — though, given that Foxstep seemed to be perfectly happy, she guessed that wasn't really a bad thing, even if the thought of doing that herself made her stomach turn. She wasn't going to be something for some tom to idolize. She wasn't going to be something for some tom to hurt. Her future mate was going to be a beautiful, capable, strong she-cat. And the thought made her feel happier than anything else had since her and the rest of the Clan cats had arrived in the mountains. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song